Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/4
Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 *Talk 3 Cool Place No lies, this is the best (next to Club Penguin) website I've ever been on. This wiki is the BEST and the only BEST!!! Archive 3 Is it ok if I made a third archive for the talk page? If not just restore it... PLEASE DON'T BAN ME! Sharkbate 01:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Hey where do you go to see how many edits you have? ~~Bluehero~~ is your personal one. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks ~~Bluehero~~ YouTube Account Hey, I see this Wiki has a YouTube account. Could I get the details, since I already have a few accounts on YouTube and there pretty big. And I mean big, I have a few videos that have more than a 110,000 viewers! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 17:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Events Someone needs to update the Club Penguin Events on the main page. The bullets about the christmas party starting and heat's christmas party should be deleted because they're both over. ~~Bluehero~~ Why was Heat's party even there?!? --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot08 and Spider880 put it there, I don't know why it's there either. --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 12:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) events your right they do wwe fan 08 Categlories How do you add a page to a catagory? ~~Bluehero~~ Don't you mean Cate''gory''? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yea I ment category, I just misspelled it lol. ~~Bluehero~~ Ok, To add a Category on a page just add Category: at the bottom of the page! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Help! It's Happyface!!!! PLEASE HELP! CONTACT COMMUNITY@WIKIA.COM AND ASK FOR HAPPYFACE TO UNBLOCKED ON THE CLUB PENGUIN FANON,CPW, AND THE TECH DECK WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL NEED EVERYONE'S HELP!!! PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE! -- 00:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Why are you blocked? ~~Bluehero~~ I have a better idea! Lets start a petition and every one who signs in wants Happyface unblocked --Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie Not to be snarky, but did either of you bother checking the block log? Happy wasn't blocked at all. At least not here. 05:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) It really is Happyface. Don't worry, I contacted them. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) So is Happyface blocked or not? I'm confused. Teltu Talk 2 Da master of pie! Sanity Penguin! Sanity is back! If I was a sysop I could block right now! Ugh! I need that right to block people in this time of need! Destroy "Sainty Penguin"! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think that's the real sanity penguin, it's probably just some fake. But I agree that he should be blocked. ~~Bluehero~~ Hmm, Do you think that that guy was telling the truth? About him being back? -- _Metalmanager_ 19:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No, I think this is just some guy pretending to be sanity penguin since sanity penguin already quit club penguin. ~~Bluehero~~ Yeah, but I had to click on all of the pages he edited, and then rollback all of the pages he edited, and he typed like Walrus! Could this be Walrus? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not quitting Ok, That Was A Test. and, Since TurtleShroom isn't quitting, i'm not. K Bye! -Abominable46 Latest pin found Its a Gingerbreadman. He is at the Ski Lodge's top floor. --Bigbird96 14:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) We know... -- _Metalmanager_ 15:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ...Then how about you update it? Initiative should be intuitive, y'know... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mod site found! I found the Mod site !-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 17:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow... 'Dancing Penguin''' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC)